Demi-Fiend VS Thanos (Shin Megami Tensei VS Marvel)
Before we start, I need to say something first. While I have quite a bit of knowledge on SMT, Marvel still has me lost on a lot of things. As such, I may screw up analysis on Thanos' character, and the Marvel wiki can only provide so much. If anyone has a good deal of knowledge on Marvel, especially on Thanos, please contact me immediately. Help would be very much appreciated, especially since this is the Season Finale for DemonsAnarchy baby! Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei) VS Thanos (Marvel) is a fictional and possible Death Battle, featuring the Demi-Fiend, the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Thanos, a powerful antagonist from Marvel Comics. Description The overwhelming might of those who make gods tremble are ready for the be-all end-all! Which will give first, these two collosal warriors or the world itself?! Interlude Wizard: Throughout the years, people have always asked the age-old question: what is "strength"? Is it the power to defeat your foes? An academic understanding of theories beyond comprehension? Or is it something...more? Boomstick: For these scary ass magnificent bastards, it's the power to bring an end to all things! Introducing the most powerful bastards to ever appear in media period: the Demi-Fiend, the Agent of Chaos from the multiverse of Amala! ...and Thanos, the ultimate destroyer of Marvel! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their skills, armor and weapons to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Analysis ''The Demi-Fiend The multi-verse. A concept that's been around for many, many years. Picture in your mind: a world similar to our own, but with few key differences. For example, say in the present of our world, you were an average joe working in some animation job in Texas. '''And in another world, you were the President of the United ''fucking ''States! But not all worlds are fine and dandy. Sometimes, you tend to find the world with a real crappy future. You know, like Mad Max kind of crappy!' And if you're really unlucky, you live in one of the many worlds of the Amala Universe: a series of worlds under the control of the Great Will. And in each of those worlds, you'll find yourself undergoing an apocalyptic event that ends with the whole world being turned inside out, and you're given the opportunit to reshape the world in your image. Whoa, seriously?! Sign me up! I'm all for making a world with nothing but beer and shotguns! The Conception was an event that brought the present-state world to an end, and reshaped it into the Vortex World. A world of chaos and anarchy, though it acts more like an egg, as it serves the purpose of becoming the foundation of a brand new world. Those who survive in the Vortex World can gain the sponsorship of godly entities and create a Reason - or philosophy that becomes the ultimate core of a new world. So, let's say I gained some god's approval. Could I...? *sighs* Yes, Boomstick. Even someone like you could make a new world, and make a world with nothing but shotguns and beer. Assuming you can survive this monster-infested world. Yeah, turns out the Vortex World's chock-full of monsters that wanna eat your gibblets. Thankfully, though, there's one person that stands above them all. A true demon beyond compare! And that was the man who wandered into another world. The one that would later become known to all as, "The Demi-Fiend." (cue: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Opening Theme Song) Before entering the Vortex World, the Demi-Fiend was once an ordinary high school student. And by some unfortunate stroke of luck, he happened to be at the right place at the right time. The hospital his teacher was at was the only safe place where any human could survive the Conception. Anyone outside the hospital was as good as dead. When the Conception did happen, the poor guy ended up making friends with this really creepy kid who stuck this nasty fucking worm in his eye. Then he woke up like he just had the world's worst hangover, and OH HOLY SHIT! His tattoos are glowing! I want 'em! The worm-like creature was a Magatama - a parasitic entity that embodies the essence of a demon. By incorporating itself into him, the human student became a half-breed: a man who bore the body of a demon, but retained the heart of a human. And it was far from the only Magatama in existence: there are several different kinds, and each offer their own unique abilities, and it was through the Magatama that the Demi-Fiend was able to survive. Due to the nature of Nocturne and its nature, the Demi-Fiend's arsenal is usually determined by the players. Fortunately, however, we do have a basis to work on in the form of his cameo appearance in the Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner game. The Demi-Fiend's one of the scariest sons of bitches you'll ever meet. His strongest Magatama, the Masakados, makes him completely invincible to any form of attack...except earth-based, ultimate cosmic power and...wait, GUNS?! That one's a bit hard to try and find an explanation, but if I were to hazard a guess, it's most likely because guns are "piercing weapons." While there are some enemies in the world of SMT that are capable of resisting "piercing weapons", the Demi-Fiend was not one of them. Namely because he never encountered any enemies like these during his tenure in the Vortex World. The same can also be said about earth-based Attacks, or Tera spells. And there are very few demons that can resist the power of Almighty. The Demi-Fiend is not one of them. Even so, he has a vast arsenal of abilities. He's capable of summoning demon allies to battle, among of which was his first ever companion: the demon Pixie. Also, word of warning. She is NOT someone you wanna piss off. Like, ever. That little girl is scary man. (cue: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne OST - Fierce Battle) The Demi-Fiend can manipulate energy and form it into a physical shape, often in the form of a sword to execute his deadly Heat Wave attack. With Xeros Beat, he can kick energy into a scatter-shot like attack that can bind foes or lock down their magical abilities with his Javelin Rain. Additionally, he has elemental spells based on fire, ice, electricity and wind, all of which can deal massive damage. He's also capable of healing any serious injuries almost instantly with his Mediarahan spell. But if you manage to piss him off, you can expect to find yourself on the receiving end of his ultimate attack: Gaea's Rage! An attack so strong, the earth itself cracks apart into pieces and explodes! And if he's in the mood for some overkill, he can execute Charge to power up his next attack, and follow it up with the Freikugal, an energy beam that will obliterate anything in his path. However, the Demi-Fiend has an even deadlier power. But before we can get into that, we'd have to explain how he got it in the first place. When the Demi-Fiend entered the Vortex World for the first time, he was welcomed into the Labyrinth of Amala - the literal underworld, so to speak, where he met an old man who told him to seek out the Fiends - incarnations of death that stole the candelabrum. By retrieving the candelabrum, the Demi-Fiend would be able to obtain even greater power. But it turns out that all of this was actually a test to create a demon so powerful that it would lead the forces of hell into the final battle against God. Also, the old man and the creepy kid from the start of the game? Yeah, turns out they were the same person. Lucifer, the King of Demons. The most powerful demon of all. He gifted the Demi-Fiend the Magatama based on a mere whim, as he wanted to use him as a base to create his demon general, but he quickly realized the Demi-Fiends potential as he began to traverse the Vortex World. As part of his trials, the Demi-Fiend faced many powerful opponents, ranging from gods of myth to even the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse themselves. And he even fought and made a comrade out of Dante! DANTE! You know, the sick-as-fuck demon hunter with the kickass sword?! Upon reaching the depths of the Labyrinth, Lucifer revealed everything to the Demi-Fiend and unleashed his true potential. In doing so, the Demi-Fiend willingly forfeited the last remaining traces of his humanity to become a True Demon - and the leader of Hell's army. And in doing so, he gained his most frightening ability: a power simply named "Pierce." A power that can bypass all manner of defenses. Well, except the ones that get thrown right back at you, anyway! But Demi was dead set on fulfilling his mission. He defeated others who were trying to make a new world, two of them being his former best friends turned psychopaths, and even killed the thing that was supposed to create a new world in the first place! Kagutsuchi was an avatar of the Great Will - created for the sole purpose of destroying a world and remaking it in the image of a Reason holder. It destroyed and remade countless worlds, making it almost nigh-omnipotent in that regard. When the Demi-Fiend killed it, however, this process was stopped. As Lucifer himself put it, the Demi-Fiend effectively killed time. And in doing so, he made an eternal enemy out of God. But Lucifer was more than happy to welcome him with open arms - so long as he beat him. And he did! Damn, is there anything that can stop this guy?! Actually, yes, there is. Even though he's mastered all the Magatama and is virtually nigh invincible, he can still be killed. Also, the Masakados Magatama doesn't grant him full-on immunity. He's still susceptible to certain ailments. Furthermore, even the Masakados can't protect him from opponents with the same skill as he has, especially if they have a "piercing weapon" like a gun or spear, have access to Tera spells or utilize Almighty. He's struggled since the day he became a demon, but damned if he'll ever stop. Not even Death is going to hold this guy down. After all, he's got a god's ass to kick! Demi-Fiend: Death's vastness holds no peace. I come at the end of the long road. Neither human, nor devil... all bends to my will. ''Thanos Intermission Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate, once and for all! '''IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEE! YEAH BABY!!' 'DEATH BATTLE' Conclusion Poll Who do you think will win? Demi-Fiend Thanos Who are you rooting for? Demi-Fiend Thanos Trivia Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles